HalloweenChristmas Special
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: A trip to Halloween Town during Christmas time sparks some new adventures for the four. But where adventures are, enemies are waiting to appear and make mischief.


**Halloween/Christmas Special**

At Disney Castle:

Snow covers the plants and the ground on the castle. Yakumo smiled slightly looking at the snow. It wasn't that she had never seen it before, it snowed on her home world, it was the fact that snow meant Christmas was coming. Yakumo sighed at the thought of spending Christmas away from her family but that's the way it had to be.

"Yakumo you ok?" Sora asked after he walked up.

Yakumo nodded, "Yeah I'm fine Sora. I just miss my family."

Sora sighed, "I know how you feel. I miss my mom too and I'm sure everyone else misses their parents too."

"Also I was thinking about the fact that this would be the first Christmas I'll spend away from my home." Yakumo explained sadly.

Sora sighed before he started to think. Then Sora got an idea and smiled.

"Sora what are you up to?" Yakumo asked knowing the look on her friends face.

"Oh nothing. See you later Yakumo." Sora answered before running off.

Yakumo shook her head and looked back at the snow. Sora raced towards the library but slowed down when he got near. Sora took a moment to regain his breath before walking inside. As usually King Mickey was looking at the worlds making sure nothing was wrong. Sora glanced around and saw all the worlds looked normal.

"Your Majesty?" Sora asked trying to catch King Mickey's attention.

King Mickey turned and smiled, "Oh hello Sora. What's wrong?"

"Well I went to talk to my friends. They all seem pretty bummed about not being home for Christmas." Sora explained.

King Mickey sighed sadly, "Figure that would happen that's why I was checking the worlds. Then you guys could go home for a short time and spend Christmas with your families."

Sora smiled, "Actually I have a better idea Your Majesty."

King Mickey looked at Sora waiting for him to explain. Sora explained his idea to King Mickey who smiled and agreed with it fully. He allowed Sora to prep a ship so they could leave tomorrow. The next morning Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo got and went to go get Sora. But he wasn't in his room which made them surprised.

"That was weird. Sora usually sleeps in." Riku said.

Yakumo said, "I think Sora's up to something. We were talking yesterday and it looked like he got an idea."

Then Donald walked by them and Kairi stopped him, "Donald have you seen Sora?"

Donald nodded and explained, "He's in the Gummi Hanger for some reason."

They went to the Gummi Hanger and found Sora standing in front of the controls for a ship.

Sora turned when he heard them walk up, "Oh hey guys I was just going to come and get you."

"What are you up to Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora smiled and explained, "Well I can't help but noticed that you guys seemed a bit bummed out about Christmas coming so I planned a little trip."

"Sora what about the worlds?" Riku asked.

"Already thought of that. I talked to King Mickey about this and he said it was a good idea. Also the worlds are safe for now." Sora explained.

"Alright so where are we going?" Yakumo asked.

"The perfect place to get back into the Christmas Spirit is Christmas Town. But we'll have to pass through Halloween Town to get there. What do you guys think?" Sora said.

"Why not?" Yakumo shrugged.

"Sounds fun." Kairi said.

"Alright let's go." Riku said.

They enter the ship and Sora said, "I can't wait for you guys to see Christmas Town. That's where Santa lives."

"Sora I've told you there is no Santa." Riku said.

Sora smiled, "Yes there is and I can prove it."

Sora started the ship and they were off for Halloween Town. It didn't take too long to get there but they did get a creepy vibe from the place.

"You get use to it." Sora said before they started their landing.

In Halloween Town:

Four beams of light came down letting Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo off the Gummi Ship. They looked around but then noticed they had changed cloths.

"What is this?" Kairi asked looking at her cloths.

Now she wore a short black dress with black witch shoes and a black witch's hat. Her socks almost came up to her knees and were striped with purple and black. She had small black straps going around her upper arms to her wrists. Her face was darkened because of the atmosphere.

"That's the magic of Halloween Town. You get a Halloween costume when you come here the first time." Sora said indicating to the costume he usually wore there.

"This is a little weird." Yakumo said.

Now she wore a long black dress with a form fitting top plus long sleeves and black high heel shoes. The dress had a sliver spider webs design and she also wore a sliver cape that had a collar, also a spider web design only black. Her Tinker Bell Necklace turned into a black Spider Necklace. Her colors were darkened to keep with the gothic atmosphere.

"Well at least you guys don't look like a hair ball." Riku said.

Now he had silver fur along with claws on his hands and feet. He also had sharper color eyes, sharper teeth, and silver wolf ears. He wore a dark color vest that was tied together with black rope and brown pants. His colors were also darkened to keep with the gothic atmosphere.

"Come Riku you don't look that bad." Yakumo said.

Riku sighed and asked, "So Sora why are we here?"

"Because this is the only way to get to Christmas Town." Sora explained.

Suddenly everything went black as it surrounded them. They looked around trying to find out what was going on. Then they heard a wicked laugh and then a skull head appeared. Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo scared but Sora just laughed a little.

"Jack good to see you man." Sora greeted.

The black started to disappear and they saw a tall skeleton wearing a black suit standing nearby.

"Sora it's good to see you again. Who are your friends?" Jack asked.

"These are my friends Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo." Sora explained.

"Oh I see. I'm Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King. Also the ruler of Halloween Town and sorry for scaring you so badly. That's part of the job you see." Jack explained.

"It's alright. We needed a good scare." Riku said.

"So Sora what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"We're here to go to Christmas Town. It is only two days before Christmas." Sora explained.

"Oh yes that's right. I was just going to pay a visit to Sandy myself." Jack said.

"Wait you're not trying to take over his holiday again are you?" Sora asked.

Jack shook his bony head, "No Sora just for a visit. To see how he is doing."

Sora nodded, "Why not come with us?"

"That's a great idea but first I have to go see Dr. Finkelstein. He was making something new for Halloween and I wanted to see if it was done." Jack explained.

"Hey Sora why don't we go with Jack to Halloween Town? I want to see it." Yakumo spoke up.

The rest agreed and Jack said, "Alright then follow me."

They followed Jack to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab and on the way they met up with Zero. Zero followed them to the Lab as they went inside.

Dr. Finkelstein came rolling up in his Wheelchair, "Ah Jack and Sora. Welcome back my boy."

"Good to see you too. These are my friends Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo." Sora explained.

"I see. Jack I guess you're here for the project." He said readjusting the chain before rolling away.

"Yes is it done?" Jack asked.

The Dr grabbed a mask off his desk and came back over, "Yes but I need a test run on it before we use it."

"That's it?" Riku asked.

"Yes. You see this mask is special. Whoever sees the user wearing this mask will see their greatest fear." Dr. Finkelstein explained.

"Hey the mask looks just like mine." Sora pointed out.

It was a pumpkin mask but it looked a little more advanced than Sora's did.

"I see what you mean. Sora would you mind running the test for me?" Dr. Finkelstein asked.

Sora nodded and took the mask, "Not at all Dr."

Sora replaced his mask with the Dr.'s and put his in his pocket. After that they left the Lab and Sora took the led to Christmas Town. They got to a place where there were trees with what looked like doors on them. Sora stopped in front of the one with a Christmas Tree on it. Sora opened the door and jumped in. His friends followed his lead and they were spit out somewhere else. Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo looked around and saw there was a happy feeling in this place.

"Welcome to Christmas Town." Sora said happily.

"Alright so where's Santa?" Riku said unconvinced.

"In his workshop of course. With only two days before Christmas he's probably pretty busy." Sora explained pointing to the workshop.

They headed towards it and as they were going they saw elves running around. They all looked pretty busy but happy to be doing their work. Sora went up, opened the workshop door, and offered his friends to go first. They did then Sora quickly entered. They looked around and they saw Santa sitting in his chair.

"Well hello there. Did you come to see if you are on my Nice List?" Santa asked.

Yakumo and Kairi went over but Riku was shocked.

Sora smiled a smug smile, "Let me start you off. Ok I hate to admit it but…."

Riku sighed heavy and finished, "I hate to admit it but….there is such a thing as Santa Clause. Happy?"

Sora nodded and they joined the girls. Santa explained that Sora and Riku weren't on the Nice List because they had said there was no such thing as Santa. Yakumo and Kairi were on the list and they were happy about it.

"It was good to see you but I'm behind on my work." Santa said.

"Well we can help if you want." Sora suggested.

"That would be nice. Thank you Sora. You know the way to my workshop and the elves will tell you what needs to be done." Santa explained.

So they went down and helped out. They filled the presents, wrapped them, made sure everything was ready, and helped make some toys. Santa thanked them for all their help and continued with his work. Everything was going fine until a window broke. They looked as three kids came in through the broken window.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel." Sora said.

"That's right." Shock said.

"Are you guys here to ruin Christmas again?" Jack asked.

Lock laughed, "Not this time Jack."

Barrel jumped down and said, "We're here for you."

Barrel placed a box that looked like a Christmas Present on the ground near them. He took off the top and backed away. Suddenly black arms shot out and grabbed Riku, Kairi, Yakumo, and Jack. Sora had managed to get out of the way before it grabbed him. The arms along with his friends went back into the box and Barrel put the top back on.

"Let them go." Sora shouted summoning his Keyblade.

Barrel quickly picked up the box and started to run. Lock and Shock went outside followed by Barrel. Barrel dropped the box into their bathtub before jumping in. They took off back for Halloween Town as Sora came outside. Shock used some magic to slow Sora down long enough for them to get into Halloween Town. Sora raced off to Halloween Town but couldn't see Lock, Shock, or Barrel.

"Darn it where did they go?" Sora said looking around.

Sora went to Halloween Town to see if anyone had seen them come by. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were heading to Oogie's Place and they went downstairs. The bathtub came to a stop nearby a figure. The figure looked like a girl but wasn't seen so easily. It wore a black cloak with a hood, which was up, and black high heel shoes. It stood and took the box for the kids. Then it walked over to a cage and reopened the box. Riku, Kairi, Yakumo, and Jack came flying out and landing with a thud. It slammed the door shut on them and turned towards a cauldron.

The Cauldron was huge and filled to the brim with a green liquid.

"Now what? Are you going to put them into the acid?" Lock asked.

It looked their way and they looked happy. That made the other worried so Yakumo tried a fire attack on the cage. It didn't work and that made Yakumo confused.

"Don't try. Your powers are useless in the cage." Shock said.

The figure just turned back to the cauldron and the kids started to laugh evilly. Sora asked around Halloween Town but no one had seen them. Sora was getting mad and worried. There was no telling what they could do to his friends and he didn't want to take that chance. Then he saw Sally and rushed over to her.

"Sora are you looking for Lock, Shock, and Barrel?" Sally asked as he came up.

"Yes." Sora said desperately.

"They went to Oogie's home and they had a box with them." Sally explained.

"Thank you Sally." Sora said before rushing off towards Oogie's home.

Sally watched Sora run off wondering what was going on. At the home, the figure walked over to the cage and waved its hand. Kairi suddenly disappeared and reappeared outside of the cage. The figure grabbed her and tied her up with magic resistant rope.

"Alright." Lock said.

The figure pointed towards the hallway and Lock, Shock, and Barrel groaned.

"Do we have to?" Shock asked.

The figure snapped its fingers and a spell sent them flying into the hall. Sora ducked away as he saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel come flying into the hall. Sora guess his friends were in the next room but he needed to get pass those three. Zero showed up and Sora was surprised.

"Zero what are you doing here?" Sora whispered.

Zero growled and Sora said, "I know but I need to get pass those three. But I don't know how. Being Oogie's boys they won't be easy to scare away."

Zero looked upset and then saw the mask Sora had. Zero started to bark quietly trying to catch Sora's attention.

"Zero shhh be quiet. You're going to alert them. And why you pointing at…." Sora stopped and then said, "The Mask! It's perfect. If this works I'll be about to get passed them. Thanks Zero."

Zero smiled and Sora used a spell to help him climb up to the ceiling. He wanted to scare them really badly so anything would help.

"Man I wish we could have seen that girl burn in the acid." Shock said.

Sora wondered which one they were talking about when Lock said, "Yeah and it looks like the pink hair one gets to go first."

Sora's blood began to boil but he did his best to stay calm. He needed to think clearly for this to work. Sora put the mask on, took a deep breath, and jumped down from the ceiling. As soon as Lock, Shock, Barrel saw him, they started to scream their heads off and then they ran back into the room. Sora took off the mask and rushed to the room. In the room, Kairi was hanging over the acid with her feet mere inches from it. The figure walked over to a lever and grabbed onto it.

It was going to pull it when Lock, Shock, and Barrel came screaming in. The figure looked away from only a moment but then a very fierce wind came into the room. It was so bad that everyone had to close their eyes. Kairi could feel the ropes being cut but someone grabbed onto her before she fell. Once the wind died down Kairi opened her eyes and saw that she was in Sora's arms.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed wrapping her arms around Sora's neck.

Sora blushed slightly by her reaction and gentle set her down. Sora kept one arm around Kairi waist and he turned to the figure. The figure back off and a black portal appeared behind it. The figure quickly went in and the portal disappeared. Sora glanced at the kids who ran away very quickly.

"You alright?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for saving me Sora." Kairi answered with a bright smile.

Sora blushed again and said, "No problem Kairi."

"Hey love birds." Riku called out.

They looked at him and he asked, "If you're not too busy do you think you can unlock the cage?"

"Oh right." Sora said summoning his Keyblade again.

A beam of light came from the Keyblade and unlocked the cage. Yakumo, Riku, and Jack walked out of the cage.

"Cut it a little close there huh Sora?" Riku asked.

"Give me a break. It took a while to find out where these three went. It was a good thing that Sally knew or I might not have been able to find you guys." Sora explained.

"What do we do about them?" Yakumo asked.

"Most likely they're gone so nothing." Sora said.

Jack spoke up, "Don't worry if I see them, then I'll punish them for what they have do."

They decided to go back to Christmas Town to see if there was anything else they could do. They helped out to get everything ready. By the time they were done, it was Christmas Eve. So they decided to go back to the Castle and get some sleep. They said good bye to their friends and got back into the Gummi Ship. They went back to Disney Castle and went to bed tired from a long few days. Then next day, Yakumo was woken up by someone shaking her.

"Hey Yakumo." Donald said.

Yakumo opened her eyes and sat up tiredly, "I'm up. What is it Donald?"

Goofy was with him, "Well we were wondering if you decorated the Throne Room."

"Decorated the Throne Room?" Yakumo asked confused.

"You either huh?" Donald asked.

Yakumo was really confused, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well come on and you'll see." Goofy said.

Yakumo quickly got out of bed and followed them out of the room. She met up her friends and they were also confused. They opened the door to the Throne Room and they were surprise at what they saw. As they walked in, they saw many Christmas Decorations hanging on the wall and saw a Christmas Tree in one corner of the room. Also under and near the tree were a lot of presents.

"Wow this is amazing." Kairi said.

"But who did it?" Sora asked.

That's when Yakumo noticed something on top of one of the presents and went over to it. It was a note that was addressed to them.

"Hey guys there's a note here." Yakumo explained.

Her friends joined her as she opened the note and read it, "I wanted to thank you for everything you did to help with Christmas so I decorated the place. Also there is one present of everyone in the castle. Merry Christmas.

Santa Clause

P.S. Sora and Riku, even though you're on the Naughty List, for everything you're doing to help out I've decided to make a special exception. I'm putting you both back on the Nice List."

They smiled and got to the presents. They had a great time by just spending time with everyone at the Castle. They knew they wouldn't forget this Christmas for some time.

The End


End file.
